Fragile?
by bwiikuk
Summary: 'Kau tidak selemah itu, brengsek.' Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar 'dirinya yang lain' mengumpati dirinya saat ini. 'Lihat? Kau tidak selemah itu, Park Jimin.' This is Just a Short Fiction.


Title : Fragile?

Genre : Tragedy? **.** Cast : Park Jimin (BTS) **.** Length : Ficlet **.** Rating : PG-15

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin benci mengatakan ini. Tapi Ia hanya ingin dirinya tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya; bahwa dirinya, raganya, jiwanya, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin, berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup segala tipu muslihatnya untuk mengelabui orang lain, untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan semuanya.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa sebaik ketika dirinya melihat senyuman ibunya saat Ia berumur tiga tahun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lagipula, saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya pula untuk melihat senyuman sang ibu. Karena pada keesokan harinya, ibunya dinyatakan meninggal dan saat itu pula pertama kali dimana dirinya merasa hancur, sangat hancur.

Semua topeng miliknya selalu berhasil mengatakan kepada semuanya bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa Ia adalah pemuda yang kuat. Kenyataannya berbeda lagi. Jimin itu lemah, sangat. Ia rapuh, hanya seongok benda rapuh yang bersikap tegar dihadapan yang lainnya.

' _Kau tidak selemah itu, brengsek.'_

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar ' _dirinya yang lain_ ' mengumpati dirinya saat ini. Dirinya yang meringkuk diujung ruangan dengan derai air mata yang menghiasi pipi. Dirinya yang sesekali terisak tatkala mendengar suara benda yang sengaja dihempaskan ke lantai diikuti dengan teriakan mengerikan. Tunggu—

—itu bukan Jimin. Namun itu Jimin, delapan tahun yang lalu.

Maksudnya, yah. Semacam kilasan balik atau, entahlah. Yang jelas, Jimin yang sekarang melihat Jimin delapan tahun yang lalu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jimin yang sekarang tau ini semua hanyalah ilusi, imajinasinya. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Saat ayahnya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu menatapnya dengan sangar dan segera melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekatinya. Saat ibu tirinya datang dengan keadaan babak belur dan berteriak, " _Jangan sakiti Anakku!_ " saat ayah kandungnya sendiri menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar hingga Ia beranjak dari posisinya. Padahal saat itu pun Jimin tau, wanita paruh baya yang berteriak saat itu bukanlah ibunya, bukan ibu kandungnya.

Saat itu Jimin ingin menangis. Terlebih saat sang ibu tiri menahan tangan sang ayah yang hampir melayangkan pukulan ke pipi gembilnya yang kemerahan. Menghalangi sang ayang untuk melakukan kemauannya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dilakukan ibu tirinya, Jimin tau itu. Karena setelahnya, yang dilihat netranya hanyalah pemandangan ibu tiri yang begitu menyayanginya, disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri.

" _Ayah, jangan sakiti ibu!"_

Jimin melihat _dirinya_ berteriak, menentang sang ayah yang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan menyiksa ibu tirinya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna tatkala sang ayah melotot padanya, seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Kakinya yang gemetar perlahan mundur saat sang ayah berjalan mendekatinya dengan kobaran amarah yang membara—yang dapat dilihatnya dari tatapan sang ayah—.

Jimin tidak pernah tau kenapa ayahnya menjadi se _buas_ ini. Yang Ia tau, ayahnya selalu seperti ini, bahkan kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ayahnya menikahi wanita paruh baya seperti ibunya dan ibu tirinya hanya karena harta. Harta yang berlimpah, warisan, atau semacamnya. Lalu setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Ia akan menyiksa istrinya tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jimin hanya mampu memekik tertahan saat ayahnya menarik kerah bajunya ke atas, membuat kakinya tak berpijak di lantai lagi. Tengkuknya terasa sakit dan perih saat kain bajunya bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Jimin ingin menangis lagi, tapi Ia tak sanggup. Jimin ingin berteriak, tapi untuk apa? Ia hanya mampu menatap ayahnya dengan takut, dengan mata sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dan saat ayahnya melemparnya ke lantai tanpa rasa kasihan, Ia meringis. Kepalanya terbentur, dan berdarah. Tapi Ia tidak hanya merasa sakit sampai di sana. Ia merasa sakit, merasa hancur, lagi, karena beberapa menit kemudian Ia melihat sang ayah menendang ibu tirinya yang tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai. Menendangnya hingga memar, berdarah. Bahkan sang ayah tak segan untuk menginjak tubuh ringkih ibu tirinya.

Mata Jimin kembali terbelalak. Ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Saat ayahnya mengambil vas bunga yang terletak di nakas, lalu melempar vas itu ke arah ibu tirinya hingga pecah tak berbentuk tepat di kepala. Dan Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahwa ibu tirinya sudah tak bernafas setelahnya.

Satu hal yang Jimin ketahui saat ini. Ayahnya kembali memusnahkan sesuatu yang berharga darinya.

Jimin emosi. Tubuh mungil _khas_ anak sepuluh tahunnya berdiri, mengambil pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan rasa nyeri pada kepala belakangnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, tak peduli dengan rasa perih akibat genggamannya pada pecahan kaca. Ia mendekat ke ayahnya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam pecahan kaca yang diujungnya berbentuk runcing. Lalu Ia berteriak dengan nyaring, dan air matanya menetes.

" _MATI KAU AYAH, MATI!"_

Setelahnya Ia menikam punggung sang ayah. Membabi buta, tanpa rasa takut, tanpa ragu. Namun setelah tersadar, tubuhnya bergetar sempurna. Matanya menatap jasad sang ayah dan ibu tirinya yang tergeletak naas tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa kesadarannya, Jimin sudah menjadi pembunuh diumurnya yang masih menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Jimin yang sekarang tersadar dari imajinasinya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar halus. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Tidak ada Jimin berumur sepuluh tahun, tidak ada ibu tirinya, dan tidak ada ayahnya. Jimin benar-benar sendiri.

Ia menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Diusapnya keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipis, lalu Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya terpejam sejenak, lalu terbuka lagi saat ' _dirinya yang lain_ ' kembali berbicara.

' _Lihat? Kau tidak selemah itu, Park Jimin.'_

Seringai tipis terlukis dibibirnya. Kekehan pelan memenuhi ruang di sekitarnya. Jimin tersadar. ' _dirinya_ _yang lain_ ' itu benar. Ia tidak selemah itu. Tidak, Ia tidak mungkin lemah. Karena tidak ada kata lemah untuk pembunuh bayaran sepertinya.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
